Merry Christmas, Wolfram!
by crazedgurl847
Summary: /Oh, no…/ Yuuri thought, and if his heart could pump faster it would’ve, /He took a picture of us…/ Evil was the only word to describe him. Murata was pure evil. Christmas Yuuram oneshot. Enjoy! ;D


Hello! This is Crazedgurl847 here, and I am so glad to have finished this before Christmas! I kind of took a break from my other story to type this, since the idea just popped into my head. And since I'm such a professional procrastinator, I managed to barely squeeze this in before Christmas! xD; Well, I don't want to babble too much, so have fun reading the story and have a very merry Christmas! (Or if you don't celebrate Christmas... Happy Holidays! )

**I deny owning any of the characters in this story, ect. All characters belong to Tomo Takabayashi, Temari Matsumoto, and the NHK.**

Oh, and before I forget:

"Dialogue is in quotations."

_Thoughts are in Italics._

* * *

Merry Christmas, Wolfram!

… Shibuya Yuuri was in a bit of a predicament.

First of all, there was the matter of the parasitic plant strung up from the ceiling. It dangled slightly above his head, close enough for him to easily reach up and touch it. The teen stared curiously at the thing, confused as to why it was even in Shin Makoku, much less in this exact unlucky spot.

If his confusion at the plant wasn't bad enough, a certain someone – someone with golden blonde hair and blazing green eyes – had picked that precise moment to step under it, his pale chin held high as if he had no clue what he was doing. And what was the first thing that the famous blonde uttered in Yuuri's moment of mental chaos?

"What are you gawking at, you wimp?" Green eyes trailed black ones, finding the object of his fiancée's attention. "What is that thing?"

Wolfram was completely oblivious to the fact that he and Yuuri were standing under the mistletoe. The Maou's first response was an incoherent splutter of jumbled words. Then he stared hopelessly at the plant, as if he had wished it away and it hadn't worked.

Conrad swiftly appeared behind them, as if waiting for the cue to explain the situation to his little brother. "That, Wolfram, is called a plant called the mistletoe."

"Mis… Missile-toe?" Wolfram repeated slowly, the word fitting strangely on his tongue. He cocked his head curiously to one side. "What's so special about this missile toe?" A flicker of movement caught his eyes, and he quickly grabbed Yuuri's sleeve to prevent his attempted escape. _Is this some weird, earthen method of telling me that he's cheating on me?_ Of course, this was the first thought to flare into his mind. That _had_ to be it. Why else would his fiancée look so nervous?

But as the Rutenberg patriot patiently resumed his explanation, Wolfram found himself babbling and red in the face.  
"On Earth, there is a tradition. If two people – in this case it's you two – stand under the mistletoe," The brunette briefly paused, gesturing at the small plant that seemed to be gaining a lot of attention recently. By this time, Yuuri's face had paled to a shade or two whiter than Wolfram's, and he tugged pitifully at his sleeve. _Somebody help me!_ The silent plea of agony was written all over his face. Alas, it went unnoticed, and the soldier continued on, "Then they will have to kiss. Isn't that right, your majesty?"

The teenager was unable to respond, his stomach flopping around due to the over dosage of anxiety, embarrassment, and betrayal. How could Conrad do this to him? Well… Maybe it was like that other earthen saying: Blood is thicker than water. He was beginning to feel a little queasy…

Conrad's last statement had managed to make the blonde drop Yuuri's sleeve while his hand swung limply at his side. The Japanese boy didn't make a move, not even attempting to try and sneak away again. _A k-kiss? Me? And Yuuri? Right now?_ Wolfram thought, the iciness in his gaze melting until all that was left was a vulnerable green puddle.

During the absence of his brain, the Maou's subconscious managed to kick in, responding to Conrad's question with a few bobs of the head. Yes. It was an earthen tradition; that had not been a lie. But technically, they weren't on Earth… Plus, Wolfram looked like he would torch anyone who invaded his personal space.

Yuuri's jaw slowly dropped open, suggesting that he wanted to speak. "I-I don't – "

"Shibuya!" Murata's gleeful voice rang throughout the hall, saving him from saying something stupid. And then, as his friend neared, Yuuri's tiny strand of relief was squashed.

"Murata, What are you wearing?!"

The great sage was clad in a long white robe, with fake cardboard wings attached to his back. Was that supposed to be a Cupid outfit? Or maybe, an angel? Either way, it looked absolutely ridiculous. Yuuri's eyebrows furrowed… Then they twitched.

"Don't you like it? Mama-san made it for me," – By 'Mama-san', the teen knew exactly who Murata was referring to – "I thought it'd be fun if we celebrated Christmas over here. It's that time of the year, y'know, so I put up some decorations…" It didn't take him long to notice their baffled faces and the two who were still under the mistletoe. "Ohoho! Shibuya, you sly dog!" Murata laughed until his sides shook, and Yuuri could only throw a seething glare at him.

"You did this…!"

"So? How was it? Is lord Bielefeld a good kisser? Oh! I can just tell by the looks on your faces!"

"I didn't – We didn't kiss yet!" _Yet? Did I just say _yet_?!_ It was a millisecond too late for the teen to correct himself, and the word simply slipped out.

Murata pushed up his glasses a bit; for some reason, a strange glare from the glass would always follow, setting a tone of foreboding. Yuuri didn't like it one bit.

"Aw! What's the matter? Are the two lovebirds shy?" The pitch of his voice never quavered or suggested any sort of change, as he bounded closer to the three like an excited bunny – angel…

"Don't worry!" The soukoku assured, placing a friendly hand on Yuuri's shoulder, "_I'll_ help you with that!"

"Murata…? What are you doing?" The teen asked his friend nervously, which earned him a wink from the sage… Actually, Murata wasn't looking at him when he winked. No, the other Japanese student was staring straight at _Conrad._

And then, it happened. With Murata behind Yuuri and Conrad behind Wolfram, they were both shoved.

"Ah!" Yuuri heard Wolfram's startled yelp – as the demon wasn't expecting this either – but he couldn't bear to keep his eyes open through this. He wobbled unsteadily forward, nervous, anxious. Just when he thought he was going to fall on his face, something landed on the Maou's lips; it was something warm and wet, plump and soft… Against his will, the half-demon's eyes flew open, and all he could see was a tangled mess of blonde and black intertwined strands of hair. Peering back at him through the fringes of their jumbled hair was a pair of green eyes; they were the softest emeralds he had ever seen, almost like they would feel like velvet if he touched one. And in those moments of the two staring at each other through sealed lips, Yuuri could feel his pulse double – no, triple in speed. All of the other sounds began to drift away; Murata and Conrad's voices, footsteps, a clicking noise…

_Oh, no…_ Yuuri thought, and if his heart could pump faster it would've, _He took a picture of us…_ Evil was the only word to describe him. Murata was pure evil.

Just when his mind had cleared enough to command him to stop kissing the blonde, two pale arms shot out and snagged him into place. The teen's attention was back on Wolfram, whose eyes had shut, hiding whatever emotions he was feeling. The Japanese boy was trapped. If he struggled, there was no way he'd be able to escape the demon's embrace. If – not if, when – the kiss finally ended, what would he say to the people who had witnessed it? Against his stomach's will, he decided to follow Wolfram's lead and his eyes flitted shut.

Yuuri wasn't sure how long the kiss lasted. In fact, the only thing he knew for sure was when Wolfram had mercifully released him, he found himself gasping for air. Ah, the wonders of oxygen... When the Maou had finally taken in enough air for his senses to clear a bit, he could hear… Cheering? Disoriented, he stumbled forward, only to be caught by an all-too-familiar pair of arms.

"You wimp…" He heard a voice coo in his ear; it sounded out of breath too, "You act like this was your first kiss."

Actually, it was. Yuuri stared at the one who caught him and found a mirror image of himself – both embarrassed, panting, and red-faced. The teen struggled to stand without his friend's help. _Friend?_ Could they really still be friends after this? He didn't know the answer to that…

The cheering continued, and the Maou stared dumbly at the faces of the crowd that had gathered around them. He could recognize most of them, making it that much more embarrassing. Conrad and Murata were congratulating each other on their well-versed plan, Gwendal was standing nearby with a very tired look at aimed at Günter, who was crying on his shoulder, Cheri, Anissina, and the maids (basically, the women audience) were all squealing, Greta was happily bouncing up and down next to the women, and he and Wolfram were in the center of the circle, completely at a loss for words. Yuuri aimed a frightening glare at the mistletoe that was still swaying conspicuously above them. _I'll get you…_ He silently vowed to the thing, _and make sure you never see the light of day again._

* * *

After the whole mistletoe fiasco – along with many more accidental kisses including one with Dorcas and Gisela… Not a pretty sight – Yuuri made it a point to get rid of all the festive plants decorating the castle. Murata would've been helping, but the great sage wasn't an idiot – he had gone into hiding. It was a good thing he did, considering all the time it would take for the Maou to get over losing his first kiss to another guy, and knowing who to blame for it. After working the rest of the day yanking the mistletoe off the ceilings and wondering how the hell Murata managed all of this without getting caught, Yuuri disposed of all the pests, and he was practically glowing in triumph as he stuffed the last one into his pocket to deal with later.

"Yuuri! Get down from there!" Wolfram called out from the ground.

The last mistletoe plant had been hung from an enormous ceiling, and the teen had someone fetch a ladder for him. Why he wouldn't just get someone else to do it was beyond the blonde. The sight of Yuuri balancing precariously on the ladder was making Wolfram nervous. Knowing how clumsy the king was, it wouldn't take much for him to end up going _splat_ on the ground.

"Oh relax, Wolfram," Yuuri replied, finishing his descent from the ladder. Instead of an awkward silence lingering between them, Wolfram seemed more protective and clingy than ever.

"Relax!" Wolfram huffed, "How can I relax when my graceless fiancée is dangling from the ceiling? Honestly, why couldn't you ask someone else – or me – to do it?"

"Well, I'm fine now! And I can take care of myself!"

"No, you can't. What would the people of Shin Makoku say if they knew their king had taken the day off to get rid of a bunch of missile toe? They would think you're a stupid wimp, just like I do."

"It's _mistletoe._ And stop calling me a wimp!" It was the beginning of another argument – a lover's quarrel, as Yozak would call it. The fight continued all the way to the bedroom, where the subject had changed drastically. With the two of them alone, Wolfram wasn't afraid to throw a rather noisy tantrum.

"You're _cheating_ on me, aren't you?!" He concluded, thrusting out an accusing arm – it hadn't quite made it through the sleeve of his frilly pajamas – to point at Yuuri, "All you wanted was that kiss out of me! Isn't that right?!"

At the word "kiss", Yuuri's face instantly matched the color of his fiancée's nightgown.

"W-w-_what?!_" He stuttered, battling to keep a serious face, "Of course not!" In truth, he didn't even want the kiss, either.

"Well, prove it!"

Prove it? How was he supposed to prove it? The teen stared blankly at Wolfram. The glare he received as a response told him to think of something quick. Nervously, Yuuri glanced around the room for something to prove that he was faithful… As if there was even a way to prove it.

The noticeable bulge in his pants indicated the last, neglected mistletoe that he had forgotten about. The half-demon silently thanked Shinou for the reminder, and he thought he heard a laugh in reply… _They're all getting a kick out of this!_ He thought bitterly, but decided that another kiss with them – hopefully – alone this time would beat getting burnt to death. Heaving an exasperated sigh, Yuuri began fishing through his fat pocket, and plucked out the now rumpled-looking mistletoe. It felt like an hour had passed before his hesitant arm had forced the plant above their heads, but it took Wolfram even longer to realize what he was getting at. The blonde's eyes stretched wider than Yuuri had even thought possible, and the shouting abruptly stopped.

"Yuuri –"Wolfram didn't have a chance to finish his sentence as the teen scrunched his eyes closed and lunged toward the blonde's face.

Not being able to see the close distance between them made Yuuri feel slightly better, but his heart quickened as the other senses began to take over. He could feel the silky texture of the demon's lips with his own. Wolfram's fragrance was much more intoxicating up close than at a distance… _Wait! There's no way I'm enjoying this!_

Nearing the end of the second kiss they shared that day, Yuuri could've sworn he heard a groan escape from his fiancée's throat – or was it his own? This time, he decided to play it safe and scramble away before those arms could snuggle him back into the embrace. Wolfram was so overwhelmed by the teen's actions that he didn't seem to notice when he snuck out of the room.

Yuuri bathed and changed into his pajamas, trying to wash off the gross feeling he had and temporarily forget what he had just done. For some reason, he had a sweet taste in his mouth… The Maou didn't recall eating anything sweet, although Wolfram had that cake-thing after dinner…

Ew… He brushed his teeth extra hard that night.

When Yuuri finally returned to the bedroom, he was half-expecting to find the blonde asleep. But instead, the click of the door seemed to snap him out of a kind of stupor. The emerald eyes seemed to paralyze him there for a moment, turning him into stone. Then Wolfram's gaze darted away, and he flopped down under the covers.

As casually as possible – which wasn't very casual, considering Yuuri was a bad actor – the teen stiffly walked to the bed and hid himself under the sheets.

"W-wolfram?"

"… What?"

Even though the mistletoe created havoc in the castle, he still wanted to say…

"Merry Christmas."

Christmas… Wolfram didn't know exactly what Christmas was, but he liked it, considering that it gave him two kisses out of Yuuri. The blonde smiled, suppressing a very un-Wolfram-like giggle.

"Merry Christmas to you, too."

* * *

Well, that's the end! Did you like it? Please tell me what you think!

Have you heard the rumor that authors like to have their stories reviewed? Well, it's true! I will love you forever if you click the little button down there. :D


End file.
